


Physical Touch

by theirprofoundbond



Series: Love Languages Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Love Languages, M/M, Quiet, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirprofoundbond/pseuds/theirprofoundbond
Summary: Castiel comforts Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love Languages Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106783
Kudos: 13





	Physical Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _a journey_.

At the motel after the hunt—a straightforward one, for once—Castiel is reading on his bed as Dean eats dinner at the little table.

Eventually Castiel glances up to see Dean’s eyes are squeezed shut, one hand pressed to his forehead, the other curled loosely atop the table.

“Dean?”

Dean doesn’t respond, so Castiel crosses the room and sits down at the table, frowning.

They’d saved two children on this hunt.

But still, Castiel realizes… sometimes it’s all too much.

The inches across the tabletop are a journey. Cautiously, Castiel takes Dean’s hand in his.

Dean holds it tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️️
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com)—feel free to say hi anytime! And [here’s a tumblr post of this drabble](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/642226900557873152) if you want to like or reblog 😊


End file.
